Jedipedia:FAQ
FAQ __TOC__ Aktuelle Fragen Kann ich ref-Tags (Referenzen) verwenden und wenn ja, wie? Öh, wie kann (bzw. soll) ich denn hier Referenzen bzw. Quellenangaben angeben? der mir bekannte ref-Tag scheint hier nicht zu funktionieren... Ja, ich weiss was in den Richtlinen steht, aber das dort beschriebene Verfahren ignoriert den Zusammenhang zwischen Einzelaussage und Quelle! --Klaws 14:04, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Quellen gibst du immer so an: : Quellen :*''Name der Quelle'' :Ich nehme an du sprichst von den Einzelreferenzen, wie das in der Wookieepedia oder in der Wikipedia öfters gemacht wird. Nun die kann man noch nicht benutzen, da dafür erst ein Update gemacht werden muss. Diese Updates werden vom Gründer der Jedipedia Premia vollzogen. Im Moment ist er am überlegen ob er dieses Update tum möchte/sollte, da ihn schon jemand darauf angesprochen hat. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. Viele Grüße Boba 14:13, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Premia hat auf meine Anfrage hin die Einzelnachweise in seine ToDo Liste mit aufgenommen, er ist aber meines Wissens noch nicht dazu gekommen diese in die Jedipedia einzubinden. Gruß Steffen Gebhart 14:35, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Die Einzelnachweise sind ab sofort verwendbar. Beispiel: Sidious fand seinen neuen Schüler schwer verletzt auf Mustafar vor und brachte ihn nach Coruscant.Die Rache der Sith Quellen Gruß, Premia Admin 18:11, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Was ist das Job-queue? Hm joa ich hab auch mal ne Frage, und zwar was ist dieses Job-queue was in der Statistik steht, würd mich brennend interessieren Jango 14:57, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiss nur das es auch "Task Pool" genant wird, vieleicht hilft dir das weiter. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:02, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::In der job queue steht eine Liste von Aufgaben, die die Wiki-Software nacheinander abarbeiten soll. Standardmäßig wird pro Request (Seitenaufruf) eines Besuchers eine Aufgabe ausgeführt (und aus der job quere entfernt); das lässt sich aber auch reduzieren (z.B. nur alle 100 Requests einen Auftrag ausführen). ::Eine typische Aufgabe ist z.B. das Aktualiseren von Artikeln, wenn sich eine Vorlage ändert. Für jeden Artikel, der die Vorlage verwendet, gibt's dann einen Eintrag in der job queue, und so werden die Artikel dann nach und nach aktualisiert. Diese Vorgehensweise verteilt die Serverlast über einen längeren Zeitraum (bei einer Aktualisierung "in einem Rutsch" würde der Server bei einem größeren Wiki leicht in die Knie gehen). --Klaws 16:11, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Kann ich farbige Schrift benutzen? Kann man auf der Benutzerseite irgendwie farbig schreiben also nicht schwarz? Und wie geht das? greez Finwe 19:07, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das geht. Mach einfach Hier dann das, was du bunt machen willst und dann . Setze dann zum Beispiel Red oder Blue für andere Farben ein. Nur links werden dann nicht bunt. Gruß, --Asajj 19:10, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: ::Verdammt, du warst schneller^^. Ich hab noch ne Liste, von Farben, die verwendet werden können. Man findet sie hier, dann nur noch auf Farbtabelle klicken, da sind ziemlich viele Farben für HTML-Code aufgelistet, die Ziffer-/Buchtsabenkombination kann dan einfach anstelle des "green" eingefügt werden. z.B.: 123, das sieht dann so aus: 123. Gruß, Anakin 19:20, 2. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Vielen Dank das hat mir sehr geholfen! sieht jetzt geil aus! gruß Finwe 14:30, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gibt es Infoboxen und wie benutze ich sie? Hallo, wie kann ich Tabellen am rechten Seitenrand erstellen? Also Spezies, Planet, Waffen etc? Gruß Rogaldorn89 13:42, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hi Rogaldorn89, du meinst sicherlich die Vorlage:Benutzer, bzw. die Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen, wenn du auf den blauen Link klickst, kommst zu ihr. Dort kopierst du einfach die Vorlage und fügst hinter die Gleichheitszeichen das ein was du uns verraten möchtest. Dinge die du nicht angeben willst lässt du einfach weg. In der Kategorie sind nochmal alle anderen Vorlagen vorhanden, einfach die entsprechende auswählen und dasselbe wie mit der Benutzerinfobox.Viel Spass damit. GrußBoba 13:48, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich vwollte noch erwähnen, dass man keine Punkte hinzufügen kann! Dazu müsste die Vorlaghe geändert werden und dass ist nicht ganz einfach. Cody 13:58, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Frage von Tryteyker, der die bereits gestellte und beantwortete Frage auf Grund von missverstandener Überschrift wahrscheinlich nicht direkt gefunden hat :So wieder eine Frage: :Wie kann man so Listen wie bei den Klonkriegern zb. also die Liste rechts erstellen? :Als gutes Beispiel könnte man (ohne Bild ;) ) die Klonkriegerbeschreibung nehmen :D --tryteyker 21:56, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Frage beantwortet! ::Hab mal bei Little Ani das Profil angeguckt und auf bearbeiten geklickt und gesehen wie das geht aber nix verändert. Sei mir net Böse Little Ani :D--tryteyker 22:03, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Nein, nein... kein Problem. Das ist völlig in Ordnung, da man es so am besten lernt :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:24, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie kann ich eine Seitenleiste mit Infos über mich machen, die die meisten Benutzer rechts haben? --Benji321 10:05, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Nimm die Vorlage:Benutzer, und gib deine Informationen darin an!! Gruß, Mace Windu 33 10:08, 29. Sep 2007 (CEST) Versionsgeschichte Mir ist hier aufgefallen, dass hinter Lons Beitrag ein grün gefärbtes "(geändert)" erscheint. Was hat das zu bedeuten? MfG Kyle22 19:59, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich sehe es da gerade nicht, ist mr jedoch auch schonmal aufgefallen. Das ist anscheinend eine Frage an einen Admin^^. --Bel Iblis disku 13:30, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gibt es Extraseiten nur für Benutzer? hey, ich hab hier malm auf ein paar benutzerseiten geguckt und bemerkt, das einige Extraseiten haben z.b. Baustelle,etc. wie geht das? Ist das erlaubt? mfg --Meister Nick 14:00, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du machst ein Wikilink zB. Benutzer:Meister Nick/Mein geheimer Platz und ertellst dann die Seite. --Modgamers 14:02, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::thx, schuldigung, das du den beitrag verschieben musstest... mfg --Meister Nick 14:07, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Kein Ding... Wichtig ist natürlich der Teil [[Benutzer:Meister Nick/, was dannach kommt ist ziemlich egal. --Modgamers 14:08, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gibt es hier einen Platz zum Üben? Ich bin neu hier und find mich nicht zurecht. wo Kann man überhaupt Artikel schreiben üben? Also ich geh immer auf Hilfe:Sandkasten aber da steht nur ein Text und man kann nichts üben. wo kann man denn üben? Trau mich nämlich nicht meinen ersten richtigen Artikel zu schreiben :D --tryteyker 13:57, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das musst du doch nicht üben oder dich nicht trauen...tus einfach! Falls du Hilfe brauchst schreibst du das in die Diskussion des Artikels und dann hat sichs...wir sind immer hilfsbereit^^ Falls du Fragen hast kannst du dich ruhig bei mir melden. Darth Tobi 14:00, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Aber was soll ich denn schreiben? --tryteyker 12:44, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe alle Spezialgebiete von mir aufgesucht, gibt es alle schon :( --tryteyker 12:44, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Fürs erste kannst du ja deine Benutzerseite gestalten...dort kannst du ja eingentlich auch üben und dann kann man ja noch weitersehen. Darth Tobi 14:07, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Na, dann ergänz doch einfach einige bestehende Artikel mit deinen Informationen. Gruß--General Grievous 14:12, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Da erinner ich mich an meinen ersten Edit als Gast^^ hab ich die zwei Wörter bei dem Artikel "Star Wars Galaxies" da hab ich die Wörter "kanndirekt auseinandergesetzt.So ich editier meine Beschreibung. --tryteyker 12:44, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Ist doch ein Anfang^^ Tipp: Man unterschreibt seine Kommentare immer mit ~~~~ am Ende. Darth Tobi 18:16, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie erstellt man ein Inhatlsverzeichnis? Wie kann man ein Inhaltsverzeichnis erstellen?--tryteyker 18:27, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Das Geht mit __TOC__. Ab vier Überschriften werden Inhaltsverzeichnisse auch automatisch erstellt. Fragen kannst du auch gerne im Jedipedia:FAQ stellen. Dort sind sie auch für andere schneller zu finden :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:30, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Warst schneller als ich^^ Darth Tobi 18:31, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ah danke :) --tryteyker 19:40, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Du musst vier Tilden tippen. Gerade hast du sechs Tilden getippt... nur zur Info :) --Little Ani Admin 18:34, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Gibt es Vorlagen und wo finde ich die? Wo kann ich die ganzen Vorlagen finden? Weil ich brauche die "Under Construction" Vorlage aber ich finde die nicht --tryteyker 19:40, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) : bitte signieren! Schreibe bitte deine nächste Anfrage nicht auf die Diskussion, sondern ins FAQ, ok ? So, nun zu deiner Frage: Alle Vorlagen findest du hier: Kategorie:Vorlagen. Liebe Grüße, --Asajj Tee? 18:43, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wie erstelle ich Babel und für was sind sie gut? Wie erstelle ich Babel und für was sind sie gut?--tryteyker 23:00, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Kopier am besten einen Babel von einem anderen Benutzer und ändere ihn dann nach deinen Wünschen. Dass ist viel einfacher, als ihn neu zu ersellen. Allgeimein gilt nämlich: Abschaun lohnt sich, nur nicht in Artikel abschreiben. Aber technisches darf man ruhig kopieren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:06, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nun eine kleine Info für Benutzer, die nicht wissen was Babel sind, dass sind kleine Informtionsquellen, die der Benutzer selber angbeben darf und ihren Inhalt freibestimmen darf, es sei denn sie würden gegen ein Gesetz verstoßen, was allerdings auch klar sein sollte. Wie man Babel erstellen kann findet man hier, aber am einfachsten ist es wie Admiral Ackbar schon sagte, einfach bestehende Babel kopieren und nach den eigenen Wünschen umändern. Bei Fragen, kann man sich auch immer nch direkt an einen Benutzer wenden. Boba 05:02, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Hallo tryteyker, es gibt einen noch einfacheren Weg! Schaue mal in die Kategorie:Benutzervorlagen. Dort findest du Benutzervorlagen (=Babel), die du in deine Seite per Vorlage einfügen kannst. Schreibe z.B. einfach mal in deine Benutzerseite, oder erstelle dir eine individuelle Benutzervorlage: Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Individuell. Gruß und viel Spaß beim Erstellen deiner Babel, Premia Admin 17:23, 17. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anti-Vandalismus Task Force, Jedipedianer, Qualitätsoffensive? Sind das geschlossene Gruppen? Muss man da irgendwelche Pflichten wahrnehmen, oder kann man die entsprechende Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Qualitätsoffensive einfach in seine Benutzerseite einfügen, wenn man bereit ist die selbe Meinung zu vertreten? --Swatch 17:55, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :NÖ, da kann jeder rein, das einzigste was du machen "musst" ist das babel auf deine Seite tun oder dich manuell in die Kategorie eintragen, Gruß Jango 17:57, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Aha, danke. Bild:--).gif --Swatch 18:18, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kanon? Was bedeutet Kanon bzw. kanonisch? Zu finden hier: Vorlage:Benutzervorlage:Kanon. --Swatch 17:55, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Der Kanon ist vergleichbar mit einem Zertifikat, der Kanon agt aus das das was zum Bespiel in dem Comic geschieht, richtig ist. Bedetet das was kanonisch ist ist im Star Wars Universum tatsächlich so passiert. Desweiteren gibt der Kanon auskunft über das Geschlecht, so ist der spielbare Hauptcharackter des Spiels Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords weiblich also eine Verbannte und kein Verbannter Gruß Jango 18:00, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Nach BK: ::Der Kanon besagt etwas was von Lucas Film, Art, Book usw, für offizell erklärt wurde. Fanon ist zB. das gegenteil von Kanon und beudeutet das es nicht offizell zu Star Wars gehört. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:03, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ein Beispiel für etwas nicht-kanonisches findest du z.B. bei dem Artikel Darth Maul am Ende.Weiß grad nicht, wie man direkt dahin verlinkt.. --Finwe Disku 18:07, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Dr Kanon ist der "rote Faden" im Star Wars Universum. Alles was ein Autor schreibt wird von einer speziellen Abteilung geprüft und dort wird entscheiden ob das zum Kanon gehört. Ich bin der Meinung, dass darüber ein Artikel geschrieben werden sollte oder etwas ähnliches....Boba 18:15, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Danke für die schnelle Antwort Bild:--).gif --Swatch 18:18, 29. Aug 2007 (CEST) Was soll ich schreiben ? Ich bin ganz neu dabei und weiß nich so wirklich was ich schreiben soll, vielen Artikeln kann ich zwar was zufügen aber ich möcht meinen eigenen Artikel schreiben und bitte deswegen um ein paar anregungen. Du könntest z.b beim Jedipedia-Portal gucken,denn dort steht welche Artikel noch geschrieben werden müssen.Tobias 20:56, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre ein Blick auf diese Seite. Dort sind alle potenziellen Artikel aufgelistet, sortiert nach der Häufigkeit ihrer Verlinkungen in bestehenden Artikeln. Gruß Little Ani Admin 22:48, 15. Sep 2007 (CEST) Hochladen von Jedipedia-Bildern auf Wikimedia Commons An die Admins: Darf man Bilder, (z.B.: wiki4.png) bei Wikimedia Commons Hochladen? Har-Har Links 19:06, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Soweit ich weiß nein, aber das müssen die Admins der Wikipedia Commons entscheiden, da sie evt. durch die Abbildung des Obi-Wan Kenobi eine Rechtsverletzung sehen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:00, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Wiki Commons braucht nur die Einverständnis des Urhebers des Bildes, das heißt unter Umständen auch Jedipedia. Har-Har Links 15:45, 19. Sep 2007 Sofern kein vermerk "Public Domiain" bei dem Bild ist, kannst dus hochladen. Wenn nicht musst du dir dass einverständis des Rechtsinhabers einholen. Sonst darfst du es nicht. Hierbei ist es gut wenn der Rechtsinhaber sein Werk unter GNU stellt, was Premia nochmal mit seinen Logos machen sollte. --Modgamers 15:48, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) Was ist das, wie geht das, ist es das, und am wichtigsten: wie findet man das heraus? Har-Har Links 17:43, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Die Obi-Wan-Kenobi-Abbildung steht nicht unter der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation und bedarf bei Wikipedia Commons der ausdrücklichen Zustimmung von Lucasfilm. Das dürfte sehr schwer einzuholen sein, also kann man es auch gleich lassen, da sich der Aufwand meiner Meinung nach nicht lohnen würde... egal für was das Logo auch verwendet werden soll ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:54, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Eigentlich war meine Frage ganz einfach: WER HAT DAS DING GEMACHT? Har-Har Links 18:09, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Das Bild hat Premia gemacht, aber ein wesentlicher Bestandteil davon ist das Obi-Wan-Bild, was jedoch von Lucasfilm stammt. Gruß Little Ani Admin 18:44, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Und ::*Wir dürfen es verwenden? ::*Das darf man bearbeiten? ::*'wie findet man heraus, obs ne GNU-Lizenz hat?' ::Har-Har Links 15:43, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Eine andere Frage mal! Für was soll es eigentlich verwendet werden? Dann kann man sich das auch besser vorstellen :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:37, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) Bearbeiten Bei mir gibt es seit kurzem ein Problem mit dem Bearbeiten, ich kann normale Artikel nicht mehr bearbeiten. Hat das etwa was mit dem neuen Mediawiki-Upgrade oder wie das heißt zu tun?--Journeyman 13:08, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :Ja genau, zur Zeit kann niemand Artikel bearbeiten. So weit ich weiß hat Premia ein neues Update installiert, dass aber nicht so funktioniert wie es sollte, aber ich denke, das Problem ist bald wieder behoben. Gruß, Finwe Disku 13:11, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) ::Genau! Finwe, hat Recht! Nicht mal die Admins selbst können Artikel bearbeiten, da der Artikelnamensraum vollkommen gesperrt wurde. Schuld daran ist ein Tool, das Premia heute Nacht auf Jedipedia geladen hat. Selbstverständlich sollte, dass Tool etwas anderes als die Sperrung des Artikelnamensraums bewirken. Sobald Premia wieder on ist, wird er das Tool löschen und alles ist wieder oaky! Gruß Little Ani Admin 13:19, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) :::Artikel können wieder wie gehabt bearbeitet werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 13:56, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) Bilder einfügen Wie kann ich den ein Bild zu meinem Text hinzufügen ? Wookie77 :Ein Bild kannst du hinzufügen indem du schreibst Bild:Bildtitel.jpg. MfG - Cody 12:58, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Cheats Darf man auch Cheats einer seite über ein Spiel beifügen ? wookie77 :Du darfst Cheats in den Artikel über ein Spiel einfügen.--Opi-Wann Knobi 16:04, 3. Nov. 2007 (CET) Tabelle einfügen Wie kann ich eine Tabelle erstellen z.B. bei einem Planeten wo alles beschrieben ist ? Wookie77